La Doncella en la Torre
by mcr77
Summary: Colección Veinte Flores: El joven sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora, incluso más fuerte que cuando combatió con aquel juez del inframundo, su respiración se agitaba por una emoción desconocida... "Entonces durará más allá de la propia muerte" sonrió Regulus... RegulusxConnor Post-LostCanvas. EXTRA 2 subido
1. La Doncella en la Torre

Hello querido lector, el presente fic es parte de una serie denominada "Veinte Flores", se sitúa en el Post-Lost Canvas y en esta ocasión tiene como participantes a Regulus y Connor (la chica del Gaiden de Regulus), alguno que otro personaje y solo unos OC.

Advertencia: puede contener escenas no aptas para todo público, cursilerías de la autora, escenas candentes y sugestivas, por lo cual se le recomienda discreción y recordar que leer es vivir sin el riesgo de que le pase nada (puede estrellarse si lee y camina xD)

No me pertenecen los personajes de Lost Canvas, mmm porque si no hablaría japonés y dibujaría así de cool xD…

* * *

 _Sé que estás ahí háblame de ti quiero saberlo…_

 **Veinte Flores:**

 **La Doncella en la torre**

El viento llevaba un aroma dulzón, de entre las hojas y aún en la oscuridad de la noche se sintió atraído hacia la fuente de aquel aroma, caminó lentamente por la vegetación, sintiendo como era que el viento le acompañaba.

-por favor que esta noche regrese a mi lado –rogó alguien en la distancia

No sabía por qué pero se sentía atraído a esa voz, sonrió ligeramente, alguna vez le contaron acerca de aquellas ninfas de los bosques que llamaban a los jóvenes para divertirse con ellos, quién sabe si se tratase de una de ellas pero esa voz era demasiado hermosa como para ser ignorada.

Al final del sendero encontró una torre y en la entrada un camino de pétalos naranjas, comenzó a andar sobre ellos con los pies descalzos aún sin sentir nada, en las escalinatas que llevaba a la parte alta habían pequeñas candelas iluminando el camino.

-Ven conmigo –le llamó nuevamente con voz entrecortada

No supo por qué pero apresuró su paso, se detuvo cuando en aquella habitación iluminada por la tímida luz de la luna encontró un pequeño altar cubierto con los mismos pétalos que lo habían guiado anteriormente, en el centro encontró una medalla con un tímido mechón sobre él.

-¿Regulus? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Lentamente dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una figura femenina de larga y dorada cabellera. Por un momento trató de reconocer a esa joven que tenía enfrente y es que ese hermoso rostro le parecía familiar pero no podía recordar de quién se trataba.

-Ah… sí, creo que soy yo pero… ¿quién eres tú? –interrogó con una sonrisa

-¡Ah! –exclamó la joven doncella lanzándose a sus brazos

Instintivamente le atrapó en el aire y permitió que la fémina le abrazara con fuerza, sus suaves manos recorrieron su espalda desnuda, mientras su rostro se escondía en la curvatura de su cuello, ese delicado cuerpo emanaba una calidez agradable que le hacía sentir cómodo, sin pensarlo colocó sus manos en esa delgada cintura provocando que esa joven articulara un débil gemido, tímidamente sus ojos se encontraron notando que el color de la mirada de su anfitriona era azul.

-Regulus –sonrió mostrando una perlada dentadura entre esos labios rosados –¿no te acuerdas de mí? –le interrogó

-Ah… -una de sus manos fue hasta su mejilla, se rascó con cierta incomodidad a penas recordaba su nombre, despacio vinieron a su mente sus memorias, la visión de Rhadamanthys con el pecho agujerado, la muerte de sus camaradas, el santuario y por último la paz de volverse uno con la naturaleza –yo… yo estoy muerto –murmuró mirando a la fémina

-Ajá, escuché la noticia, que el caballero dorado de Leo no sobrevivió a la Guerra Santa, pero de algo debes estar seguro Regulus, que ahora el mundo está en paz gracias a ti y a tus compañeros –ocultó su rostro en su pecho

-Me alegra –sonrió con cierta tranquilidad –pero lamento no poder recordarte –respondió avergonzado

-Jajaja, no me sorprende, de igual forma nos conocimos, soy yo, Connor –rió la rubia mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Connor? ¡Connor! ¡oh! –exclamó sorprendido el antiguo caballero de Leo pues en su memoria Connor era solo una niña y la persona que le abrazaba era innegablemente una jovencita muy hermosa –has crecido bastante -

-Y aún así tú eres más alto y fuerte –dijo trazando tímidamente los músculos del muchacho

Una risilla escapó de los labios de Regulus porque un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza

-pero… ¿qué hago yo aquí Connor? Yo estoy muerto, mi cuerpo se desintegró después de atacar a Rhadamanthys con el "Llamado Zodiacal" y mi alma se dispersó con mi último ataque –dijo confundido y observó una de sus manos

-Ha pasado un año desde ese incidente, desde que… -la joven se mordió los labios –desde que te fuiste –le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No llores Connor, te prometí que siempre te haría sonreír –acarició su mejilla –aún no logro entender ¿qué es lo que hago aquí? –

-yo te traje, yo… yo le pedí a los Dioses que tu alma me visitara y ellos te han concedido un cuerpo humano por esta noche para hacerme compañía –explicó Connor con una sonrisa

Por unos instantes el ojiazul se quedó sin habla, no entendía las razones por las cuales Connor haría algo como eso, pero de alguna forma se sentía agradecido con ella por recordarlo aún después de su muerte.

-Creo que debes de tener algo de hambre, ven acá –dijo guiándolo hasta una pequeña mesa repleta de alimentos –no sabía que podría gustarte así que dime ¿qué quieres que te sirva? –agregó alegremente

-Eh… de todo está bien –sonrió emocionado como un niño el antiguo caballero

-De acuerdo -

0x0x0x0

-¡Estuvo delicioso Connor! –

-Me alegra que te gustase lo que preparé –dijo la rubia jugueteando con su cabello

-¡Oh! Entonces tienes futuro como una buena esposa –comentó con una risilla el muchacho

De inmediato la joven desvió la mirada y un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas

-¿realmente lo crees? –

-Ah, eso es lo que dijo Manigoldo alguna vez, que una mujer bonita que sepa cocinar sería una buena esposa, dijo otras cosas que no entendí pero creo que podrías cumplirlo –

-Gracias –dijo con tranquilidad -¿qué otras cosas dijo el señor Manigoldo? –

-Algo así como que esa mujer debía de calentarle con su cuerpo cada noche, aunque eso se podría solucionar con una buena frazada –resolvió el antiguo caballero dorado con inocencia

-Tiene sentido lo que dices –aceptó Connor de forma cándida –y hablando de calor, ¿no te hace falta una camisa Regulus? –

-¡Ah! Creo que sí –sonrió algo apenado el muchacho y se asomó por una de las ventanas –es una hermosa noche y valdría la pena salir a dar un paseo ¿no crees? –

-Contigo cualquier lugar es perfecto Regulus –dijo la joven entregándole una capa y ajustándola

-Entonces vayamos –dijo cargándola en sus brazos antes de escapar por la ventana

-¡Kyaaa! –gritó la joven aferrándose al muchacho

El vértigo seguido de la sensación del viento en su cara la hizo estremecerse, sin embargo no tuvo miedo estando en los brazos de aquel joven de ojos azules, realmente se sentía segura a su lado, su corazón latió con fuerza y se sonrojó por ciertos pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, como robarle un beso a Regulus quien se concentraba en el camino corriendo a toda velocidad.

El joven de cabellera miel no se detuvo hasta llegar a un valle iluminado por la luz de la luna, una leve brisa les dio la bienvenida a ese lugar solitario, con cautela Regulus dejó en el suelo a su rubia acompañante.

-Es hermoso ¿no crees? –sonrió la joven dando un par de pasos y luego dio media vuelta para encontrar sus miradas

-Sí, es hermoso –aseguró sonriendo –se parece al valle donde nos conocimos Connor –recordó

-Pero ahora no hay nada que nos impida divertirnos –dijo acercándose a él de manera juguetona

-Supongo que sí –sonrió el joven

-Qué te parece si jugamos a las escondidas, ¡tú cuentas primero Regulus! –dijo Connor dándole un ligero empujón en el pecho y luego salir corriendo

-¿Eh? ¡Espera Connor! –gritó el joven león al verla desaparecer entre los árboles –mmm sería malo hacer trampa –cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar

Dejó que sus sentidos se agudizaran pudo escuchar los pasos de Connor en la distancia, los saltos de una liebre, el revolotear de las aves, algunos insectos resguardarse en sus refugios, de la nada sintió como un pequeño cosmos aparecía y poco a poco se acercaba hacia Connor, sin pensarlo un segundo se apresuró hacia el lugar, aún si la joven le había afirmado que el mundo se encontraba en paz y que no percibía hostilidad de parte de ese cosmos, no pudo controlar el impulso de asegurarse de que Connor estuviera bien.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo deteniéndose a unos pasos del ser que poseía esa energía

-¿Me encontraste? –susurró una vocecilla al tiempo que un niño de ojos azules se asomaba desde detrás de uno de los troncos huecos

-¿eres un niño? –interrogó sorprendido el ex caballero de Leo observándolo más a detalle no sabía por qué pero esa carita le parecía familiar

-¿Acaso parezco niña? –le dijo con tono de molestia y se quitó el casco de plumas –me llamo Ixca y tú debes de ser el "Gato sobrealimentado" del que habló mi papá –se acercó a Regulus

-¿Gato sobrealimentado? Mmm es cierto que fui el caballero de Leo, pero ¿gato? –dijo sin ofenderse el ojiazul y luego notó la armadura que el niño portaba –tú eres mucho más joven que yo cuando usé por primera vez mi armadura –dijo revolviéndole el cabello negro de una forma juguetona

-Papá dijo lo mismo –

-Seguro que está orgulloso de ti –aseveró el hijo de Ilias –Ixca ¿qué haces tú aquí? –

- _Tonatzin_ me envió para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien –explicó

-¿ _Tonatzin_? –

-Ajá, pero tú ¿qué haces aquí? –interrogó Ixca

-Ah pues… -el antiguo caballero recordó a Connor y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro –estoy jugando a las escondidas con una amiga –

-¿una amiga? ¿Te refieres a una niña? –inquirió algo extrañado el pelinegro

-Sí, bueno Connor ya no es una niña… ya se ve… -el representante de Leo se sonrojó un poco al tener que admitir que su amiga ya parecía una mujer

-¿una mujer? –agregó Ixca –mmm, sabes mis papás juegan eso seguido –recordó el pelinegro

-¿en serio? –enarcó una ceja Regulus

-sí, ellos creen que no los he notado, pero después de cenar empiezan a hablar, luego mi madre sale a pasos rápidos, se esconde en algún lugar de la casa, mi papá va tras ella, cuando la atrapa la besa muchas veces antes de cargarla en su hombro y llevársela a la recámara –explicó el infante con un toque de inocencia

-¿Así se juega a las escondidas? –el ojiazul adoptó una expresión de interés porque a decir verdad el jamás había jugado con una chica

-Al menos creo que así se juega entre un hombre y una mujer –concluyó el pelinegro

-¿Si encuentro a Connor debería de besarla? –dijo el ojiazul rascando su mejilla

-¿por qué no? –comentó Ixca

El antiguo caballero de Leo meditó un poco, recordando las palabras de Kardia y Manigoldo, "Vale más un beso robado que un pedido", si bien aún no entendía la urgencia de sus compañeros por besar a cualquier fémina que se les cruzara por el camino, sin contar evidentemente a las amazonas, recordando la dulce sonrisa de Connor se preguntó qué se sentiría besar sus rosados labios.

-¿Regulus? –le llamó la chica en la distancia

-¡Ah! Creo que debo de ir a buscarla, disculpa Ixca –se despidió apresurado el joven

Sin decir nada el niño esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en su inocente rostro y desapareció en una centella.

-¿Connor? –inquirió mirando a sus alrededores sin poder encontrarla así que cerró los ojos y se concentró nuevamente en sentir lo que le rodeaba

Al mismo la joven rubia se asomaba desde su escondite, viendo una oportunidad irrepetible se acercó sigilosamente al antiguo Caballero de Atenea y en una osada actuación depositaba un beso en los labios de Regulus, haciendo que el varón abriera los ojos desmesuradamente, pero antes de que el muchacho escapara le tomó del rostro y continuó con el ósculo. El joven por su parte sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora, incluso más fuerte que cuando combatió con aquel juez del inframundo, su respiración se agitaba por una emoción desconocida, separó levemente sus labios porque sentía que se le acababa el aire, por unos instantes Connor pareció comprenderlo y se separó de él, no sin antes abrazarse a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza.

-Connor –susurró sin aliento

-Yo… yo… -la voz de la fémina temblaba

Regulus pudo sentir ese nerviosismo en la rubia y sin saber qué más hacer decidió devolverle la caricia porque no deseaba terminar con esa agradable sentimiento, ahora fue el turno de Connor para verse sorprendida, poco a poco los chicos se abrazaron con más fuerza como si no quisieran separarse más.

-Regulus –murmuró la ojiazul con embeleso respirando agitada

-Connor –le dedicó una sonrisa sincera -¿por qué me besaste? –interrogó curioso el ex caballero dorado

La joven se mordió los labios, un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, trató de ahogar un sollozo sin éxito y se aferró a la capa que portaba el castaño. Alarmado Regulus trató de disculparse de inmediato, parecía que había metido la pata sin quererlo.

-No estoy molesto Connor, al contrario tus labios son lo más delicioso que haya probado en el mundo –

La joven le miró aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas e hipó esbozando una sonrisa muy leve.

-Te extrañé demasiado, yo supe de inmediato el momento en el que partiste, esa noche la cadena de la medalla del señor Lugh se rompió, traté de convencerme que fue una casualidad que el dolor en mi pecho no tenía nada que ver, pero cuando Failinis me dijo que solo hubo 2 caballeros que sobrevivieron a la Guerra Santa y que ninguno era el de Leo, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos –explicó Connor entre sollozos

Regulus sintió una opresión en su pecho, era algo similar a lo que le había sucedido con su padre, ver a Connor hecha un mar de lágrimas le dolía, especialmente porque le había prometido protegerla, no solo en aquella ocasión contra Balor, sino que era una promesa de por vida, pero ahora estaba muerto, ya no podía cumplirla…

-Nunca quise… -balbuceó acariciando el cabello de la ojiazul

-Lo sé y debería de haberme resignado porque tu espíritu moraría en todo el mundo, en cada una de las criaturas de la naturaleza, pero… -lloró la joven –pero yo deseaba verte una vez más, sentir tu abrazo, ver tu sonrisa, yo… yo te amo Regulus, lo comprendí en aquella ocasión, la razón por la cual estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti sin dudar, era amor, tú eras el hombre que el Señor Lugh había elegido para mí –explicó la ojiazul

El ex caballero de Leo sintió un vuelco en su corazón, el mismo no conocía el amor más allá de la hermandad de sus camaradas caballeros, de su tío Sísifo o de su propio padre Ilias, pero cuando estuvo resguardando a Connor supo que aquel deseo de protegerla era un sentimiento diferente, que ese sentir le acercaría a su padre y tal vez él también se había enamorado de ella.

-Connor… –tomó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió las lágrimas antes de dedicarle una sonrisa –te lo prometí y pienso cumplir, yo te haré sonreír siempre –y depositó un suave beso en los labios de la joven

Por unos instantes los muchachos disfrutaron de su caricia y luego se quedaron en un suave abrazo, dejando que la brisa les acompañara.

-Regulus –le llamó Connor –¿Sabías que estamos debajo de un Sauco? –

-¿Eh? –inquirió el antiguo caballero de Leo

-Mira –señaló el árbol que estaba sobre ellos, tenía pequeñas florecillas blancas y hojas verduscas –las leyendas dicen que las parejas que se unen bajo su amparo serán largas y duraderas –explicó Connor con un tono esperanzador

-Entonces durará más allá de la propia muerte –sonrió Regulus acariciando la mejilla de su compañera

-Eres tan dulce Regulus –sonrió la joven dándole un beso nuevamente

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír por el cumplido

-Creo que tenemos un juego pendiente ¿no? –dijo el caballero

-Cierto –recordó Connor y pronto se separó del muchacho tratando de adelantarse una vez más

-¡Espera! –exclamó Regulus siguiéndola entre los árboles

Por unos minutos los jóvenes se dedicaron a esa persecución, una donde Regulus alcanzaba a la doncella, le robaba un beso antes de que una vez más la joven escapara de sus brazos y continuaran con esa recreación. Hasta que finalmente en un descuido la rubia doncella se dobló un tobillo y a pesar del intento del ex caballero de Leo para evitar que cayera el también perdió el equilibrio.

-¿estás bien? –interrogó Regulus con la joven entre sus brazos

-Sí, creo que sí –se removió un poco y notó que estaba sentada en las piernas del muchacho -¡Ah! –se quejó al tratar de mover su pie derecho

-Mmm, déjame ver –pidió el ojiazul y sin dudarlo descubrió las piernas de la joven develando una nívea y tersa piel

Por un instante el antiguo santo dorado se quedó sin aliento y recorrió con la yema de sus dedos desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo de la joven, provocándole un escalofrío.

-Regulus –susurró con debilidad aferrándose a él

-Lo siento –se disculpó y trató de concentrarse en el tobillo lastimado de Connor

No tardó mucho en descubrir que se lo había torcido y que necesitaría vendarse, rasgando su pantalón improvisó una venda y la ató firmemente alrededor de la articulación.

-Gracias –suspiró la ojiazul recargando su rostro en el hombro del chico

-No es nada –respondió el chico mirando fijamente esa blanquecina piel y como si algo le poseyera tocó nuevamente la pierna de la joven

-¿Qué haces? –interrogó sorprendida Connor y luego una risilla escapó de sus labios

-Tu piel es tan suave –dijo antes de besarla mientras su mano seguían subiendo desde su rodilla recorriendo la parte interna de su muslo

-¡Ah! –gimió involuntariamente la hija de Lugh –tus dedos son ásperos Regulus –se quejó al sentir sus dedos llegar hasta cierto lugar

-Perdóname pero no puedo evitarlo –trató de disculparse el joven pero parecía que su cuerpo estaba poseído porque ese calorcito que emanaba de aquel lugar le hacía continuar con los trazos traviesos de sus dedos

Connor empezó a respirar agitada y a removerse sobre las piernas de su acompañante, friccionando sin querer una parte del cuerpo del antiguo Caballero que se endurecía poco a poco

-¡Argh! –fue ahora Regulus quien se quejó, ya en alguna ocasión había tenido esa sensación y su tío le había explicado algo acerca de el amor y las cosas naturales que pasaban en el cuerpo de un hombre pero ahora teniendo a Connor tan cerca temblando como él lo hacía, sentía que su cuerpo hervía ante la expectativa

Pero en ningún momento detuvo sus traviesos dedos y continuó provocando a la inocente rubia, quien solo atinaba a retorcerse involuntariamente.

-Regulus por favor –rogó la doncella sin saber exactamente qué era lo que pedía

-Por favor ¿qué? –susurró con una voz más profunda sorprendiéndose a si mismo

La joven no contestó, en cambio besó a su compañero y fue correspondida hasta que finalmente sucedió en ella algo que dejó a su cuerpo agotado.

-Connor –le llamó embelesado y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce -Te veías hermosa con esa expresión en tu rostro –dijo el ex caballero

La joven ocultó su rostro, Failinis le había cuando cumplió 14 años que nunca debía de permitir que un hombre tocara su cuerpo con tal libertad, pero estando entre los brazos de Regulus solo deseaba que él la acariciara.

-Yo… -murmuró la joven pero un repentino estornudo le interrumpió

-Creo que ya hace frío –dijo el joven alzándola en sus brazos –y deberíamos volver a la torre, ahí podremos resguardarnos –explicó y comenzó a andar

La joven solo asintió y se dejó llevar, aunque la curiosidad dominaba su mente

-¿Regulus? –

-¿hmm? –interrogó el leoncito sin detenerse

-Hace un rato, cuando estaba sentada en tu regazo –explicó

-Ajá –

-Sentí algo… -comentó la chica –algo cálido y duro… -

Regulus estuvo a punto de tropezar, sabía a qué se refería Connor, pero no pensó que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, ni tampoco sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué fue Regulus? –

-¿Te molestó? –murmuró algo incómodo Regulus, pues su tío le había explicado que eso que le sucedía no debía de saberlo cualquier persona, sin embargo si lo pensaba detenidamente Connor no era cualquier persona y si él ya había tocado parte de su cuerpo podía tal vez darle la oportunidad de tocarlo a él

-No, se sentía… extraño pero no me molestó –respondió con inocencia la chica aferrándose a su cuello

0x0x0x0

La dejó sobre la cama con delicadeza entre esas sábanas blancas, se quitó la capa y luego se dio a la tarea de encender la chimenea, al tiempo que en el lecho Connor debatía mentalmente lo que iba a hacer, así como le había dicho a Regulus cuando estuvieron debajo del Sauco, se podía considerar que ellos ya estaban casados y por lo tanto él tenía derecho a "poseer" su cuerpo, o eso le había dicho Failinis pero a ciencia cierta no sabía a lo que la mujer se refería con eso, sin más empezó a desatar el cinto de su vestido, dándole la espalda al caballero.

-Ya está lista Connor –dijo el muchacho dando media vuelta, tomando por sorpresa a la joven quien apresurada volteó para mirarlo

El blanco vestido de la doncella caía por sus hombros evidenciando esa nívea piel, por unos instantes el ex caballero de Leo sintió como ese calor invadía nuevamente su cuerpo, hipnotizado se acercó a la cama y extendió su mano para comprobar si esa visión era real.

-Regulus –murmuró la joven al sentir como las manos del chico acariciaban sus hombros

Despacio el muchacho de cabellera miel fue retirando la prenda de la doncella develando por completo ese inmaculado cuerpo a sus ojos, Regulus tragó ruidosamente, nunca antes había visto una mujer desnuda, pero sabía de las diferencias que existían entre un hombre y una mujer, lo primero que hizo fue acariciar esos pequeños montes provocando un escalofrío en la rubia chica. Terso y suave fueron las palabras que vinieron a la mente del ex caballero de Leo y como dominado por una pasión desconocida se atrevió a besar aquellas curvas descubriendo que al contacto esas rosadas puntas se endurecían como incitándolo a que jugara un poco más. Connor se aferraba a las sábanas, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, esa sensación era demasiado, su respiración se agitaba a cada momento.

-Re… Regulus –gimió con voz entrecortada

-Connor –dijo antes de darle una mordida suave

-No –gimió con debilidad al sentir como repetía esa acción dejando leve marcas rojizas en su blanquecina piel

-Lo… siento… pero no… no puedo detenerme –se justificó el león continuando con su húmedo recorrido por el abdomen de la chica

Sin embargo Connor no quiso rendirse atrapando una de las manos de Regulus y la llevó hasta su boca

-¿Qué haces Connor? –interrogó levantando la mirada para descubrir cómo es que la rubia mordisqueaba su dedo índice no supo por qué pero una imagen vino a su mente así mismo esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba involucrada se endureció aún más de una forma dolorosa –No hagas eso –gimió él

Con una sonrisa triunfante la ojiazul continuó con su juego haciendo que de una forma impaciente su compañero le dedicara una mirada de depredador

-Connor –dijo con esa voz profunda

La nombrada se asustó un poco porque no sabía lo que podía suceder, especialmente cuando atrapó su mano y la guió hasta su abdomen

-Yo también quiero sentir tus caricias –formuló antes de hacer que tocara esa parte de su cuerpo que palpitaba ante la expectativa

Connor mordió sus labios al ver la expresión que en el rostro de Regulus se dibujaba, sus mejillas se estaba coloreando de rojo y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos cuando ella recorría esa longitud con sus dedos, así que decidió apresurar sus movimientos, sintiendo como es que la respiración del ex caballero se cortaba aún más.

-Detente Connor –rogó sin aliento, apartó la delicada mano de su cuerpo para darle un empujón y colocarse sobre ella

-¿Qué vas a…? –interrogó la doncella al ver que separaba sus piernas y se colocaba entre ellas no sin antes dejarla completamente desnuda bajo su azulada mirada

-Tu piel es realmente blanca –comentó el chico de cabellera miel y pasó la lengua por sus labios antes de volver a atacar su vientre

-¡Ah! –se retorció la joven

Con sus manos sostuvo esos lechosos muslos, antes de atreverse a saborear aquel lugar, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero recordaba alguna de esas conversaciones que Manigoldo y Kardia habían sostenido.

 _ **Flash Back**_

El joven león caminaba por los alrededores del Coliseo había terminado su entrenamiento unos minutos antes y decidió sentarse a disfrutar de la brisa quedando justo detrás de una de las columnas. Sin notar que cerca de ahí se encontraban un par de caballeros dorados.

-No te creo en lo absoluto bichito –dijo un peliazul de cabellera corta

-¿Qué? ¡Ja! Y a puesto que ¿tú lo haces mejor que yo no es así Manigoldo? –dijo con un aire de indignación un segundo peliazul pero de cabellera larga

-Es evidente Kardia –afirmó el caballero de cáncer con una sonrisa ladina –lo primero, a una mujer debes de tratarla como si fuera la única en tu vida –

-¿y eso para qué sirve? –inquirió Kardia

-Estúpido bicho, las mujeres adoran que les des toda la atención, segundo debes de estimular cada centímetro de su cuerpo, eso es lo que más les gusta –explicó el santo –pero creo que tú nunca has logrado complacer a alguna de tus mujeres como para que te deje hacerlo dentro –se burló

El escorpión sonrió ladino y se cruzó de brazos

-Te equivocas crustáceo –

Manigoldo le dedicó una mirada incrédula

-¿ah sí? Explícame ¿cómo fue que lo hiciste? Porque no dudo que lo estés inventando -

-Fue fácil –dijo acercando su mano derecha a su boca y luego lamió la yema de su dedo medio –solo tuve que friccionarla mientras la embestía, se arqueó por completo y… -el muchacho cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo y siseó un poco antes de sonreír soberbio –me atrapó con sus piernas hasta que terminé –dijo triunfante

Manigoldo por su parte le miraba incrédulo ni él mismo había conseguido que una mujer le dejara hacer eso.

-Esa chica debió de estar muy ebria –comentó

El escorpión se regocijó con la expresión del Cangrejo

-Era una virgen –

-¿Virgen? ¿Tú con una virgen? –el discípulo del Patriarca estalló en carcajadas –Ninguna doncella se entregaría a un imbécil como tú –le señaló aun entre risas

-¡Jo! ¿Estás celoso crustáceo? Apuesto a que no sabes cómo se ve una doncella –

-Te equivocas insecto estúpido, ¡Claro que sé como se ve una doncella! –refutó el peliazul

-¿Ah sí? –Kardia se recargó en una de las columnas –Dime cómo porque solo escucharla decirlo no basta –

-No es como que debas preguntarlo imbécil, solo tienes que internarte en sus piernas y saborearla un rato –explicó orgulloso –debes de separarle un poco y luego lo verás, ese pequeña y rosada barrera, que por cierto adoran cuando usas tu lengua en ella –le dijo mostrándole aquel músculo

-¡Oh! No sabía que te gustaba hacerlo así Manigoldo –rió el ojiazul

-Cuando las vuelves locas te dejan hacer lo que quieras –agregó con malicia –incluso las posiciones más salvajes –cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente imaginando algunas

-Se nota que nunca has usado tus dedos, eso sí que las vuelve locas –comentó el escorpión –puedes usar uno, dos, tres o cuatro si ella es muy traviesa –aseguró Kardia observando sus falanges

-¡Hey par de holgazanes el patriarca los está buscando! –gritó el caballero de Sagitario

-Ahora ¿qué querrá el viejo? –se quejó Manigoldo

-Si es una misión espero que sea a algún lugar con chicas hermosas –sonrió Kardia

-¡Menos palabras y más velocidad! –les gritó Sísifo

Entretanto el pequeño caballero de Leo había escuchado toda esa conversación sin ser notado...

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

-¡Ah! –gimió una vez más Connor devolviéndole a la realidad

En aquella ocasión no había entendido bien de lo que hablaban Kardia y Manigoldo, pero al observar a su rubia compañera con su níveo rostro cubierto de rubor con su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración entrecortada, comprendía en parte la obsesión de saborear a una doncella, porque el león había comprobado las palabras del caballero de Cáncer.

-Regulus –suspiró Connor con voz lánguida

-Connor, voy a… -anunció colocando sus caderas sobre las de la chica –solo quédate quieta por favor –pidió al tiempo que le invadía

La ojiazul instintivamente trató de cerrar sus piernas pero solo logró aprisionar las caderas de su amante, quien con algo de impaciencia se introdujo en ella por completo. Connor se abrazó al cuerpo de Regulus y le enterró las uñas tragándose el gemido de dolor, el muchacho por su parte miró a los ojos de su compañera solo para descubrir que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Te duele mucho? Yo… –interrogó alarmado y se detuvo

-No pasa nada Regulus –aseguró sollozando

-¿estás segura? –dijo indeciso

-Sí, Regulus por favor –suspiró Connor y movió sus caderas

-¡Ah! –gimió el antiguo caballero apretando la mandíbula

Sin mayor opción el muchacho empezó a moverse lentamente, pero la sensación era tan placentera que no podía ser comparada con ninguna otra, fue como si algo le poseyera porque sus embestidas aumentaron rápidamente. La ojiazul se aferraba a la espalda del ex santo, pronto el dolor desapareció siendo remplazado por un agradable placer que le hacía perder el aliento.

-Connor –murmuró el ojiazul embistiéndola con más fuerza porque la sensación que le brindaba le hacía perder la razón

-¡Regulus! –gimoteó la rubia arqueando su espalda

Embelesado el muchacho atrapó el rostro de la chica y la besó invasivamente, para seguir con su placentera tarea, de repente una idea cruzó su mente y llevó una de sus manos hasta el vientre de joven, le presionó un poco con un par de dedos fue cuando descubrió que Connor se estremecía de placer, sin dudarlo empezó a masajearla al mismo tiempo que la poseía con embestidas frenéticas.

-¡Regulus! –gimió casi sin aliento Connor, notando como era que el rostro del joven estaba completamente sonrojado, su expresión era de placer puro

-Ya no puedo más, yo… -murmuró el ex caballero de Leo

La rubia chica se aferró con fuerza al muchacho dejando que una calidez le invadiera seguida de una ola de placer que le dejó completamente mareada. Regulus se dejó vencer por ese éxtasis y se recostó sobre Connor, quien le acarició su cabellera color miel.

-Te amo tanto Regulus –confesó la chica besando sus cabellos

El muchacho dejó escapar una risilla y luego encontró sus rostros

-yo también te amo Connor –dijo robándole un beso

0x0x0x0

Se removió perezosamente entre las sábanas y le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero, en toda esa maravillosa noche solo habían podido dormir una hora, el resto lo habían pasado amándose, Connor se sonrojó al recordar cuán apasionado era su leoncito.

-Se acerca el amanecer –anunció con serenidad el ex caballero dorado

En un impulso la joven le abrazó por la espalda y trató de aguantar el llanto que se aproximaba.

-Regulus –le susurró al oído a lo que el joven respondió con un beso

-Ya casi es hora Connor –sonrió y se puso de pie frente al altar

La joven se levantó de la cama para ponerse su blanco vestido y luego despedirse de su amante.

-Siempre estaré contigo Connor –dijo Regulus besando sus mejillas

-Y yo siempre te amaré Regulus –correspondió con un último beso

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana haciendo que el cuerpo del antiguo caballero de leo se desvaneciera y solo quedara una translúcida figura de él, dio media vuelta y así como había llegado Regulus desapareció con la brisa de la mañana.

0x0x0x0

-¡Señorita! –gritó una mujer empuñando una espada y tumbando la puerta de la torre de una patada

-¿Failinis? –interrogó la muchacha arreglando su cabello en la orilla de la cama

-¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿Por qué pasó la noche en este lugar? –

La joven dio un bostezo y negó con la cabeza

-Quería estar aquí –una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de ponerse de pie e ir a mirar por la ventana –quería sentir la brisa de la noche –

Failinis miró intrigada a su protegida, hacía tanto tiempo que la señorita no se veía tan radiante, no después de la noticia de la Guerra Santa, donde solo 2 caballeros habían sobrevivido, pero aquel despistado de nombre Regulus no era uno de ellos, la guardiana sintió pena por la joven, tan pequeña y tenía su corazón roto.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos Failinis –dijo Connor poniéndose los zapatos mostrando aquel vendaje en su tobillo

-¡Señorita! ¿qué es eso? –interrogó alarmada la guerrera

-Nada –dijo sin darle importancia la muchacha y se puso la capa disfrutando del aroma impregnado que llevaba

-Pero… -Failinis trató de continuar sin embargo notó una pequeña mancha rojiza en las blancas sábanas del lecho -¡Señorita! –gritó

Sin embargo Connor ya se encontraba montando el caballo que su guardiana le había llevado.

-Regulus –suspiró al sentir la brisa en su rostro

 _...Si cierras los ojos verás lo que siento_

 _Verás que te quiero a ti, dime ¿qué sientes por mí?..._

* * *

...ah… por favor no maten a la autora todavía(?)

Como primer punto use la traducción de "Connor" porque me pareció adecuada, aunq la original se pronuncie "Cona" o algo así xP

Segundo, estoy calculando que haya pasado 1 año desde el final de la Guerra Santa, es decir que Connor tenga 16 y Regulus 15, mas o menos.

No negaré que entré en un conflicto al escribir este fic xq tanto Regulus como Connor habían aceptado lo que sucede con la muerte, es decir que uno se convierte en parte del Universo, y agregué un poco de egoísmo de parte del amor, ese deseo de no separarse de la persona que amas y verla una vez más…

Ahora de la química entre Connor y Regulus, pues qué decir, en el Gaiden Connor parece decir que siente algo por Regulus "amor" no sé de qué tipo, fraternal, de pareja, etc pero amor y pues el leoncito no le es indiferente del todo xD

Del fic Veinte Flores, nuevamente mi pequeño Ixca… dando detalles de lo que sus "traviesos" padres hacen cuando creen que nadie los ve.

Y también el spoiler de Kardia… xD y Manigoldo con sus "conversaciones intelectuales" acerca de sus "travesuras"… si bueno a ese par sí puedo imaginar diciendo ese tipo de cosas

Amm, pues en cuanto a la "candencia" pues Regulus era algo despistado pero no de palo xD, se dejó llevar por su instinto y como buen felino es algo salvaje(?), la vdd no quería q la dinámica fuera similar al de Albafica, por eso solo hace la mención de algunos consejos de parte de su tío Sísifo aunq admito que leí un fic donde amm xD Regulus descubrió esa charla en versión práctica y q al final Manigoldo lo llevó a que le resolvieran las dudas jajaj

Failinis… llegó tarde jejeje…

También les recuerdo que este fic llevará una escena extra de la historia en general, que se entrelaza con las otras escenas extras de los fics anteriores, así que estén pendientes ;P

Saluditos y abrazos

Marie Clarie Rose 77

PD1 Las itálicas son de la canción "One, Two, Three Go!" de Belanova

PD2 Los extras resolverán parte de sus dudas… o tal vez no xD

PD3 Amé el final de Soul of Gold y lloré como nena TT3TT


	2. Rezos en la Torre

Creo q aún tengo mi cabeza... recuerden que mi colección de fics no lleva tragedia,

Como segunda noticia, esta historia llevará una **2da escena extra** que subiré en unos días más porque si fuera en tiempo lineal me tomaría mucho subirla para como va mi creatividad xD... así que si les gusta cierto dorado con alas pues pendientes niñas

Agradezco sus comentarios y procuro responder todos ellos por mp

Advertencia: Uso de OC de la historia general, toque de drama y misterio, por favor lean las notas finales

* * *

 _En las primeras horas de la mañana alguien espera por ti_

 **Veinte Flores:**

 **La Doncella en la torre: Rezos en la Torre  
**

El eco de sus pasos inundó el salón, la luz del sol iluminaba cada rincón de esa habitación empedrada, desde un trono de madera le observaron unos ojos cristalinos enmarcados por una dorada y brillante cabellera.

-Señor Lugh –sonrió una fémina de falda de serpientes en su mano sujetaba a un infante de ojos azules con tocado de plumas

-Señora ¿qué es lo que la trae a mis tierras? –

-Como sabrá usted hace un año se libró la "Guerra Santa" –explicó

El varón asintió

-Atenea y Hades han desaparecido, por ahora parece que la Tierra estará en paz y nosotros, los demás dioses cuidaremos a nuestros pueblos –agregó

-Estoy al tanto de lo sucedido Señora –confirmó Lugh dedicándole una mirada suspicaz –pero sospecho que hay algo más para que alguien como usted venga a verme directamente a mis tierras desde tan lejos –

-Es usted un sabio sin lugar a dudas, pues bien a petición de mi hija y de la bendición que su… "marido" –la fémina arrastró la última palabra con cierto disgusto –he decidido usar mi poder para concederles una oportunidad a "aquellos" que combatieron en esta Guerra Santa –explicó

-¿Bendición? –interrogó curioso el dios de la Luz

-Así es –asintió e hizo que el pequeño infante que le acompañaba diera un paso al frente demostrando que la armadura que portaba no era cualquiera

Los ojos cristalinos de Lugh centellearon ante la evidencia.

-Entiendo –sonrió el celta –pero aún así Señora ¿por qué me lo informa? –

-¿No ha escuchado los ruegos en la torre de esa pobre doncella? –inquirió la mujer de piel canela

-¿Connor? –interrogó con un deje de tristeza

La mujer solo asintió

-Debe comprender que mi dualidad me permite tanto recuperar el alma de cualquier guerrero del inframundo de Hades sin que éste se dé cuenta por lo menos una vez al año, como darle un cuerpo por lo menos en una noche… -

-Con una singular condición ¿no es así? –

-Efectivamente, aquel que solicite mi ayuda si pertenece a mi Panteón no tendrá problema alguno, sin embargo al no ser parte de él, deberá además de seguir la ceremonia –su mirada se hizo sombría –entregarme un año de su vida, para que durante esa noche su alma tenga un cuerpo de carne y hueso, pero al amanecer desaparecerá con el primer rayo del alba -

-¿Y el alma de aquel guerrero volverá al Inframundo? –interrogó con cierta desconfianza Lugh

-Su alma estará bajo mi custodia, residirá hasta el final de los días de su persona amada en mi morada –explicó la morena

-¿Y si no aceptó Señora? ¿Qué es lo que hará? –le desafió

-Señor Lugh, he venido a verle como cortesía, nada más que como eso, porque sabe bien usted que no me hacía falta darle explicación alguna, si la doncella de Connor acepta la propuesta que le doy no habrá forma en que usted o algún otro Dios interfiera en este pacto –agregó con desdén

Una de las cejas del Dios de la luz se movió involuntariamente

-Aún hay más ¿no es cierto? –

-Es verdad, pero de momento es lo que puedo ofrecerle a esa joven, así que siendo ella su descendiente… –esbozó una sonrisa e hizo una breve reverencia

-Su sangre, la sangre de luz y el alma de oro –dijo con interés el celta

Lugh se observó en el reflejo de los ojos de la mujer que brillaban con una luz diferente, con misterio y esperanza. Luego observó al infante de ojos azules quien solo había escuchado la conversación en silencio, sintió un cosmos latente en ese cuerpecillo, entonces una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Lugh al comprender las intenciones de la mujer, asintió en señal de aprobación.

0x0x0x0

Una joven se encontraba arrodillada en la torre más alta de aquella construcción, sus manos estaban juntas en forma de plegaria. Desde hacía más de un año que la doncella se dedicaba a rezar cada noche en el mismo lugar, rogando por el alma de cierto muchacho.

-Joven doncella, ¿por qué oras con tal fervor? –interrogó una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Quién está ahí? –dijo dando vuelta abriendo sus párpados y develando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos azules

-O debo de preguntar por ¿quién rezas con tanta fe? –insistió la voz de forma juguetona

La doncella de dorada cabellera se sorprendió ante el par de figuras, de inmediato trató de buscar a alguien para que le ayudara, pero nadie sabía que se encontraba ahí.

-No te haré daño, vengo a proponerte algo jovencita –aseguró la voz y luego del peto de su armadura separó un corazón metálico que en su palma se transformó en uno humano –tócalo –dijo acercándolo a la joven

Su rostro palideció al ver cómo es que el órgano latía y lentamente cubría la mano de la mujer de un color rojo.

-Vamos tócalo –dijo el pequeño niño que le acompañaba y le tomó de la mano, para que tocara aquel corazón palpitante

Al instante se quedó sin aliento, por la sensación suave y cálida, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió más, fue la visión de unos ojos azules y una dulce sonrisa. Se separó de inmediato y llevó sus manos a sus labios, tratando de ahogar un sollozo mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Escucha joven doncella Connor, hija de Lugh, te ofrezco durante una noche poder reunirte con tu amado caballero a cambio de un año de tu vida –ofreció la mujer

La rubia miró a la fémina y respiró profundo antes de asentir.

-Mil años no serían suficientes para apagar el dolor de mi alma –susurró la doncella tomando la mano de la mujer

0x0x0x0

Aproximadamente un año después…

Picó con suavidad la manita nívea solo para ver como su dedo era apresado con una ligera fuerza

-¡Oh! –exclamó escudriñando la pequeña figura recostada en el lecho

-Le agradas –dijo una joven rubia ojiazul con otra criatura idéntica en sus brazos

-Creo que sí –sonrió el niño pelinegro –o tal vez sean las plumas de mi casco –dudó un poco al ver cómo extendía su otra mano tratando de alcanzarle

-Debe ser por los colores –recostó a la segunda criatura a su lado

El niño de caballera negra ladeó su cabecita y parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntar

-¿Cómo puedes distinguirlos? Realmente son idénticos –

La muchacha rió y acarició la carita de una de las criaturas

-Las cejas de Ilias son más gruesas –pasó la yema de su dedo gentilmente por la ceja rubia –y las pestañas de Eilena son más largas –señaló los ojos de la segunda criatura

-mmm –murmuró el infante aún sin notar la diferencia

-Ya es hora de ver a ese crustáceo mal hablado –anunció desde el marco de la puerta una mujer de piel canela extendiéndole su mano al chiquillo pelinegro

-Gracias… -sonrió la madre de los pequeños –a ambos, Failinis no me habría permitido venir hasta acá –

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa lo mismo que el varón, para desaparecer en un destello.

 _…Cuando cierre los ojos y rece_

 _las estrellas iluminarán tu camino…_

* * *

... chan chan chan!

Ahora sí, el encuentro entre Lugh y la dama misteriosa fue unos días antes del reencuentro de Connor y Regulus, la escena de la torre fue solo unos minutos después ;P. Y la última xD pues un año después de su encuentro ushishishishi

Y pues nuestro Leoncito xD tuvo 2 leoncitos, un niño Ilias y una niña Eilena, ya explicaré el por qué de esto, no crean q todos los shots serán iguales

Ahora creo q ha quedado claro que el poder ver a la persona amada tiene un costo y por qué esta Diosa está ayudando a los Dorados. También he puesto una pista del segundo motivo, y calmantes montes no va para mal, pero no todo puede ser perfecto, siempre hay un precio.

Marie Clarie Rose 77

PD1 Las itálicas pertenecen de nuevo a la canción de Days and Moons de Elsa Kopf un OST de My Beautiful Bride


	3. Centenar de Pétalos

Este... xD después de mi esfuerzo por terminar mi regalo de cumpleaños les traigo otra escena extra...

Gracias a quienes comentan y a los q me leen xD y dicen "maldita loca" gracias a uds tbm XP

Advertencia: Uso de OC de la historia general, toque de drama y misterio, por favor lean las notas finales

* * *

 _...desde el momento en el que te conocí resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio..._

 **Veinte Flores:**

 ** _Flor Preciosa: Centenar de Pétalos_  
**

La niña juntó las palmas de sus pequeñas manos cerrando sus ojos, lentamente volvió a abrirlos separando sus manos para mostrarle esos pétalos naranjas alargados, tomó aire y sopló en ellos para que se dispersaran alrededor de aquel hombre, sus ojos jade brillaron con ilusión.

Se quedó sin aliento al verse rodeado por esos pétalos, de repente el peso de cada uno de sus músculos se hizo presente, sintió su corazón palpitar, sus pulmones rogar por aire, su sangre recorrerle, el viento acariciar sus mejillas, era como si su cuerpo estuviera de vuelta, sus ojos azules contemplaron como era que la niña caía de rodillas frente a él, envuelta en una luz, siendo cubierta por las flores, desde fuera podía escuchar gritos desesperados del otro caballero, sin embargo el muchacho que resguardaba la puerta le dedicó una mirada de tranquilidad.

-¡Ah! –exclamó una voz femenina, proveniente de aquellas flores poco a poco cada una de ellas todas se van deshojando al viento y develan un cuerpo de piel dorada

-Acude al llamado de tu ama –pidió el muchacho de armadura tronando los dedos y de la estatua de piedra que está a sus espaldas se desprendieron las piezas metálicas de color rojo, un tocado de plumas cubrió la larga cabellera negra y con lentitud la joven se levantó una vez más para terminar el ritual

-Ven –le llamó con una voz dulce ofreciéndole su mano

Con temor el ex caballero dorado le tomó, una descarga recorrió su cuerpo, lentamente ella lo envolvió en sus brazos y con una sonrisa le besó sellando su renacimiento, convirtiéndolo así en su compañero

-¡Sísifo! –gritó con desespero desde la entrada aquel quien fuera el caballero de Escorpión descubriendo que ya era demasiado tarde…

 _...te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos..._

* * *

Antes de que me griten... debo de aclarar que conocen a todos los personajes masculinos... y a la "joven" tambien xD... aunq en sí solo ha sido mencionada desde el primer extra jojojo

Amm no, Sísifo no fue enviado a la friendzone... Sip Kardia está al borde de un ataque cardiáco o una embolia...

Pues la línea del tiempo es más o menos... 8-10 años después de la Guerra Santa (aún estoy haciendo cuentas xD)

De momento solo les confirmo los posibles shots de unos gemelos fantásticos, de la hielera, del crustaceo y del alado dorado xD... pero no sé cuál seguirá...

Marie Clarie Rose 77


End file.
